crstfandomcom-20200213-history
Satan's Hallway
This was taken from my brother's note that he left the night before he disappeared. I don't know what happened to him. All I know is what I have read from this note... and that he left a piece of his flesh behind... 666 carved into it. I am a resident in a small estate in the middle of England. I live in an average 2 story house with my mother and my brother, my father leaving us at an early age due to psychological problems. There's not much to do around here and this area is predominantly run by the more unruly members of the community, starting unnecessary trouble here and there. I've been here all my life and know pretty much every inch of the neighborhood... except for one street. Ledvi street, one of the more rural and rundown places around here. Almost every house is boarded up, sinister 'Do Not Enter' signs hanging from most doors, windows boarded up, their only inhabitants being that of a curious cat or a scurrying rat running in from the cold. Considering the desolate state in which the street is in, many rumors have sparked local interest in the community. Houses being haunted, questionable beings roaming around in one of the abandoned houses, the usual generic stuff you get from areas with run down houses. There is one that a lot of people seem to overlook or just shun it entirely when you mention it. That's the extremely unsettling presence you feel when walking down a particular alleyway that connects the street to the rest of the neighborhood. Along this hidden away crevice lies a desolate looking concrete walkway, cracks littering the ground as if they form at your feet as you walk. The walls shrouding the alley in complete darkness stand pretty high, also damaged and worn by time. As I mentioned before you get this strange... feeling. It was one of dread. Like something was watching your every move beneath the shadows. Every second you spend in this dark hole... you feel like you are in serious danger... It eventually got so bad for anyone walking down this particular spot that people preferred to take the long route, adding a considerable amount of time to any journey just to get out of walking down there. Two large gates seal the passage off now, the fairly few inhabitants of the slightly maintained houses that have back gates alongside the alley holding the only keys to them. It's rare they are ever unlocked. Telling my friends about this, they had also heard of the rumor as well as a little extra that I never knew about. People have actually turned insane from that presence, overwhelming them to the point of insanity. I don't know if it's true but if it were, I wouldn't be surprised. They had also felt it walking down there, my friend even being one of the lucky few holders of the keys which opens the gates to the alleyway, the term lucky used loosely there. Talking about it more we also realized something about the street name... Ledvi is an anagram... for devil. At first I just thought of this as a coincidence, but as it sat in my mind, I couldn't help but think if it really is the beasts presence you feel down there... It certainly has enough terrifying power to be. Walking down that enclosure really did feel like... They also went on to tell me that if you go there on the 6th minute, of the 6th hour of the 6th day of any month... you see the fires of hell open up before your eyes. I thought of this as completely implausible and hey, maybe it was just all the history of folk tales that held it's presence... right? We were 3 stupid teens, we had to try it out. We all got together outside the entrance gate to the dark, menacing hallway an hour before the supposed time, laughing around, making each other jump out of our skin screaming in each others ears. As the night progressed I checked my watch. February 6: 06:02:25. My friend with the key opens the gate up, wind rushing all 3 of us. I swear I heard a whisper through the wind say "Welcome". 06:05:24 We walk into the middle of the ruined, concrete crevice, awaiting our answer to the folklore. 06:06:00 Nothing happened... for a few seconds. That was until the alley turned so dark I couldn't see my hand in front of my face. I could hear the blood curdling scream of my friend a few feet away from me. The alley started to turn a tinted, dark blood red color, allowing a little light to permeate the alley. I saw my friends far off in the distance. The alley seemed much larger now. I go to step towards them until I notice the cracks below me... they we're starting to open wider and wider, revealing the most terrifying sights I have ever witnessed. Screams of anguish could be heard for miles, demons ripping apart defenseless victims, feasting on their remains, a blood red river flowing through the horrific scene. I didn't wait a second longer, I ran for the gate. Thankfully it was still open. Stepping over the holes forming over the ground, dodging the hands of restless souls reaching out, trying to grasp me and pull me to my doom shouting things like "you're next" and "he's always watching". I ignore it and focus on getting the hell out of there. I jump for the gate, landing on the other side. I was out!. I quickly dusted myself off and signaled my friends. "Come on! Over here!" One starts to rush past the bloodshed hands reaching out, just about making it onto this side. My other friend... he just stood there... laughing. He glanced back at us. I wish he never did for that image will never leave my memory. He had half of his head missing. His eye was not in its socket. Instead it dangled out with black blood dripping out of the empty hole. His limbs, torn apart, broken in many places dangling lifelessly from his body. He shouted up to the sky in such a demonic voice it deafened me for a few seconds after. "TAKE... ME... MY... LORD!" As soon as he said that, a giant red claw slashed out through the ground... grabbed him... and crushed him like a twig, dragging him into the floor as the alley started to reform back into its previous state. I look to my friend... he's still laying there. I thought nothing of it... until I saw his eyes. They we're blood red. With a sickening snap, he tilted his neck and said: "We... can never... be free." "What? What does that..." Before I can finish, he runs off at an insane speed. I never heard from him again. As I write my few words to you in the dark, bright light has always hurt me since the incident, and if you are to take anything from this then let it be this... If you ever... ever find yourself in the town of Brownhills... Never and I mean... NEVER... Walk down his alley. If you do he will always be watching over you. For you have been cursed... by Satan's Hallway. Category:Places Category:Demon/Devil Category:Ritual Category:Dismemberment